A magical Reunion
by AngryMew2
Summary: a sweet lil Fred/Misty romance. umm...pg13 for kissing


Disclaimer- you figure it out

Disclaimer- you figure it out.I mean, I obviously don't own Harry Potter. 

A Magical Reunion

Harry Potter was eating breakfast one morning when a tawny owl fluttered in through his window, dropped an envelope on his table and left.He picked it up and opened it.Inside was a bunch of parchment tickets and a note.The note read.

Harry,

These are tickets for the final of the Quidditch World Cup!They are in the Top Box.This year it's The Ukraine vs. Bulgaria.Britain's hosting again!Can you believe it?This is so cool!Enjoy the match and root for the Ukraine!

P.S. say hi to Hermione for me.

P.P.S. I'll see ya at the match!

Harry counted the tickets.There were 11.Enough for him, Hermione [his wife], and all 9 Weasleys.Who would send him Top Box tickets for the Quidditch World Cup final?It could have been anyone.Maybe it was Oliver Wood, the old captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry; maybe it was Dean Thomas or Seamus Finnigan, both major Quidditch fans.

"Hermione!" called Harry. "Come see this!"

Hermione entered the dining room, interested. "What is it?" she asked.

"Someone just us prime tickets for the final of the Quidditch World Cup!" he exclaimed.

"Who sent them?"

"I don't know.There's no signature or anything.But I think they want us to take the Weasleys."

"What makes you think that?"

"There are eleven tickets." Replied Harry.

"Weird.And there's no return address or ANYthing?"

"No." said Harry, checking the envelope. "Nothing."

"Well, I guess we should go." Said Hermione.

"Yup.I'm gonna go and tell Ron and his family."Harry Disaparated and Re-Apparated at front entrance of the Burrow, where Ron was currently staying with his parents.All their kids were there.He knocked and waited.A few seconds later, Ron opened the door. 

"Hey Harry!" he said brightly, opening the door. "Come on in!"

"Thanks, Ron." Said Harry. "You won't believe what just happened.But I have to tell all your family together."

"Ok.We're all in the living room."Ron led Harry to Weasley's comfortably furnished living room.Percy was going on and on about work to his mother, Mr. Weasley was telling Ginny about something very funny as Ginny couldn't stop giggling, Fred and George were sitting pouring over order forms for their joke shop, and Bill and Charlie were arguing about who would win the Cup this year.

"I must warn you." Whispered Ron. "Percy's running for Minister of Magic.Give him five minutes, he'll take an hour." Harry nodded.

Mrs. Weasley looked up. "Hello, Harry, dear, how nice to see you." She smiled. "Come sit down."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley, but I have to get to work.I just wanted to tell you this.I think everyone should hear it."

Within 5 seconds, all the Weasleys were looking at Harry.

"I have been anonymously sent prime seats for the final of the Quidditch World Cup."

"No idea who sent them?" asked Fred incredulously.

"No, but there's enough for all of you to go as well.Would you like to?"

"Definitely!" exclaimed Charlie. "I'll go.What about everyone else?"Everyone wanted to go.It was decided that they would Apparate to the campgrounds a week before the match and meet there.

"Well, I have to get to work. I'll see you at the Cup." With that, Harry Disaparated and re-appeared back at home.

[At the world Cup]

Harry, Hermione, and the nine Weasleys sat in the Top Box, waiting for the match to begin.Suddenly, Ludo Bagman's magically magnified voice rang out.

"Hello, and welcome to the final of the 37th annual Quidditch World Cup!" he was answered with a roar of cheers and applause.

"Now please welcome...Bulgaria!I give you Dimitrov!Ivanova!Zograf! Levski!Vulchanov!Volkov! Aaaaaaaand—Malfoy!"

Harry thought his ears were playing tricks on him.Had he really hear the name Malfoy?Ludo Bagman's voice spoke up again after seven scarlet-colored blurs had sped on to the field.

"Now, put your hands together for The Ukraine!Please welcome Ivanoff, Zoral! Furkman! Thomas!Schnopp!Dushtch!Aaaaaaaand—Silverlight!"

Seven silver-colored blurs followed suit of the Bulgarians and took their places on the field.

"Finally, please welcome our referee, the former coach of Quidditch at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Madam Hooch!"Madam Hooch swept onto the field.

"Silverlight, Malfoy!Shake hands!" Silverlight and Malfoy gripped each other's hands as if they were trying to break them off.Harry noticed that Silverlight's upper lip was beginning to curl like his old Potions teacher's, Professor Snape, often did."Brooms in the air!" she then blew a short tweet on her whistle.

"Ukraine in possession it's Zoral-Schnopp-Dushtch-and-OH it was saved!" the Bulgarian Keeper, Dimitrov, had just saved the first goal of the game. "Ukraine back in possession, Schnopp-to Zoral to Dushtch and, yes! UKRAINE SCORES! Ten zero to Ukraine!"Bagman continued. "Bulgaria in possession, Dimitrov to Zograf to Ivanova and BULGARIA SCORES!"

After Harry had been watching the game intently, he saw something interesting.The Bulgarian Seeker, Malfoy, was doing a nosedive straight to the ground.He recognized is as the Wronski Feint.He also noticed that the Ukrainian Seeker, Silverlight, was doing a tight nosedive in the opposite direction.SHE had seen the Snitch.Malfoy noticed this and sped out of his nosedive and followed her path.

"Silverlight and Malfoy both going for the Snitch, can't tell now...SHE'S GOT IT!THE UKRAINE WINS!" The scoreboard now read:

Ukraine-160

Bulgaria-10 

The stadium filled with cheers and the Ukrainian national anthem as the team did a lap of honor and flew up to the Top Box.Cornelius Fudge himself presented the gleaming Quidditch Cup and Silverlight and Zoral held it high above their heads, both grinning broadly.Harry took a good look at the Ukrainian Seeker, she looked a lot like his old friend, Misty Silverlight.He hadn't seen her since his wedding, but had known that she wanted to become an international Quidditch player or a world famous Auror.And it looked a lot like her.She had long brown hair, misty blue eyes, was really tall, and, Harry noted, was eyeing Fred Weasley out of the corner of her left eye.

She turned to Zoral and said something in Ukrainian.Harry went up to her and tapped her on the back.She turned and smiled.

"You look familiar." He said.

"You do, too." She replied.Surprisingly enough, she spoke English as well as fluent Ukrainian.

"Your name isn't Misty Silverlight by any chance, is it?"

"Yeah...is your name Harry Potter?"

"Mm-hm."

"Hey Harry!Oh my god I've missed you guys!" she wrapped him in a bear hug.He hugged her back for a few seconds. "Did you get the tickets?" she asked after they broke the hug.

"You sent them?" he asked incredulously.

She nodded. "Consider it a whole bunch of birthday and Christmas presents all rolled into one."

"Thanks." Said Harry.

"You're welcome!I'm gonna go talk to Fred."

Fred was fingering a small box in his pocket when he felt a tap on is back.It was her.

"M-Misty?"

She nodded, smiling."Hey there, stranger."

He looked her over.She was in great shape and was still just as pretty as he remembered her from Hogwarts. "Do you mind if we go somewhere a little more private?" 

"N-Not at all." She replied after a minute.

He took her hand. "Follow me." Fred led Misty back to his tent.They entered and sat down in the living room.

"What is it, Fred?" she asked sweetly.

"Well, I, I, oh screw it.Misty, I love you."

She opened her mouth to say something, but no words came. After a while, she spoke. "I-I-I love you too.Since Hogwarts, I knew I at least liked you.I guess that's why I haven't been getting any sleep."

This was it.There was no turning back.Fred removed a small burgundy velvet covered box from the pocket of his robes and got down on one knee.Misty gasped at what she knew was coming.

"Misty, I thought this over for a long time and I realized that I can't live without you, so...will you marry me?" he opened the box to reveal a glittering sapphire and diamond ring.

"Yes, yes, I will marry you." She finally responded.Fred, overcome with joy, slipped the ring on her finger, and they engaged in a serious kiss for a few minutes.Neither of them even noticed when George poked his head in, realized what was going on, and pulled it back out.They broke the kiss when they heard the swish of the tent flaps.

"I think someone found us out." Whispered Fred.

"Who cares?I mean, we're going to have to tell them eventually." Replied Misty."I say we just go and do it now." 

Fred agreed and they set out to the rest of the family's tents, holding hands.First, they went to the boys'[Ron, Bill, Percy, George, Charlie, and Harry] tent.The look on their faces said they knew something interesting.

"Well," said Ron as they entered. "What happened?"

"What do you mean?" asked Fred.

"George said something about you guys kissing." Said Harry, before Ron could reply.

"Well, if you must know." Misty paused. They looked as if they REALLY wanted to know. "We're engaged." She finished with a huge grin.

"Congratulations!" exclaimed Ron. He wrapped them both in a big hug at once.

Harry stepped up next.He slapped Fred on the back happily and turned to Misty.They shared a quick hug. "Misty, I have a question." He said out of nowhere.

"What is it, Harry?" she asked.

"Was the Bulgarian Seeker Draco Malfoy?"

"Yup." She replied, nodding. "Why else do you think my lip was curling like that?"

"That's what I thought, but I just wanted to be sure."

"I totally understand.Come on Fred, we've gotta go tell your parents."

"What about your parents?" he asked.

"Don't you remember?"

"No."

"Oh, um, I'll explain later." She answered quickly.

The End

Note: I will be writing a fic about Misty's parents in the very near future, so don't go making up your own theories.Because if you do SHAME, SHAME, SHAME![j/k]

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

PLEASE!I LIVE FOR REVIEWS! Well, reviews, Cheddar Fries, and Dr. Pepper.

  
  



End file.
